This is how this history ends
by dayawinchester
Summary: Toda história tem um fim... Apenas uma ideia que me passou pela cabeça, sobre como Supernatural pode acabar


THIS IS HOW IT HISTORY ENDS

\- Eu estava sentindo falta disso.- disse Dean para o irmão enquanto se embrenhavam cada vez mais na floresta.  
-Quando você diz " isto" se refere aos insetos nos devorando vivos ou ao fato de estarmos perdidos?  
-Qual é cara? É a primeira vez em anos que podemos nos preocupar apenas com um caso simples. Sem Azazel, Lilith, Apocalipse, Escuridão. Apenas o caso.  
Sam sorriu para o irmão. Ele tinha que concordar com Dean. Era bom poder se preocupar apenas com o caso em questão. Apenas um Wendigo. Depois de tudo o que haviam enfrentado, colocar fogo no filho da mãe seria moleza.  
A medida em que se aproximavam da caverna eles ficaram mais quietos e atentos, quando finalmente a viram, se olharam e acenaram com a cabeça antes de pegarem os explosivos caseiros em suas mochilas e seguirem em frente.  
A caverna era típica, fria e úmida e havia no ar o odor típico de morte e sangue. Eles não demoraram muito para encontrar quem estavam procurando. A garota porém, não estava no estado em que eles esperavam encontrar. Ela jazia morta ainda pendurada pelos pulsos, uma de suas pernas havia sido arrancada.  
Eles sufocaram as nauseas que sentiram diante da visão. Nenhum deles disse a famosa frase " Não se pode salvar ". A anos haviam descoberto que isso não era consolo algum.  
O Wendigo apareceu de repente, nenhum dos rapazes teve tempo de reagir antes que ele saltasse sobre Dean. O caçador mais velho sentiu as garras da criatura rasgar seu abdômen, as sentiu tocar suas vísceras. A dor irradiou em seu corpo e ele gritou.  
Sam ouviu o grito do irmão e reagiu instintivamente. Ele sacou sua arma e atirou nas costas da criatura. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de atirar o explosivo contra o Wendigo quando ele estava tão perto do irmão.  
As balas no entanto serviram a seu intento, a criatura deixou Dean e avançou na direção de Sam. Quando ela estava a uma distância segura de seu irmão, o caçador acendeu o pano na boca da garrafa e a lançou.  
O Wendigo foi imediatamente engolido pelas chamas. Momentos depois tudo o que restava dele era uma carcaça carbonizada.  
-Dean - gritou Sam correndo para o irmão e se ajoelhando a seu lado. O rosto de Dean estava pálido, exceto pelo vermelho do sangue que manchava seus lábios. Os olhos de Dean estavam fechados mas se abriram quando Sam o chamou.  
-O Wendigo?- perguntou ele em um sussurro.  
-Morto - disse Sam examinando o irmão com olhos preocupados.  
\- Bom trabalho Sammy- ele sorriu.  
\- Vamos mano, vou te tirar daqui.- disse Sam ao irmão, não sabia o que estava errado mas se ele ainda não havia se levantado devia ser sério.  
-Sinto muito informar mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum- ele tirou a mão do abdômen e deixou a vista o estrago que o Wendigo havia feito, Sam engasgou a visão e as lágrimas vieram.  
-Não é tão ruim - disse Sam tentando convencer mais a si mesmo que o irmão.  
-Tem certeza que estamos falando do mesmo ferimento? Esse pelo qual as minhas tripas estão aparecendo?  
-Não é engraçado Dean. Nós ainda podemos... Nós podemos...  
-Hey, está tudo bem Sammy, claro que meu orgulho está ferido por acabar assim depois de tudo, mas tinha que acontecer alguma hora.- Ele sorriu para o irmão mas seu sorriso se apagou ao ver o sofrimento na face do rapaz. Você vai ficar bem Sammy. Prometa que não vai me trazer de volta dessa vez. Tivemos muito trabalho pra arrumar da última vez. - as palavras agora mau podiam ser ouvidas.  
Sam não conseguia falar, cada fibra de seu ser gritava para ele não prometer mas ele assentiu. Dean tinha razão, eles haviam sofrido muito e perdido muitos amigos queridos por causa das atitudes impensadas deles para salvar um ao outro.  
Dean sorriu para o irmão e fechou os olhos. Ele não tornou a abri-los. Sam tocou o pulso do irmão desesperado para encontrar um sinal de vida, mas não havia nenhum.  
Ele chorou por horas abraçado ao corpo do irmão. Implorou para que Castiel aparecesse e o curasse, mas o anjo não veio.  
Três dias depois alguns caçadores estavam a procura de um urso que aparentemente estava devorando campistas encontraram quatro corpos em uma caverna: uma moça com a perna arrancada, uma carcaça irreconhecível e um rapaz loiro com o abdômen estraçalhado deitado sobre as pernas de um rapaz que tinha um buraco de bala na cabeça. Na mão do rapaz mais jovem ainda estava a Winchester 22 que ele usara para tirar a própria vida.  
Ninguém jamais soube quem realmente eram os rapazes, de modo que a ironia do uso dessa arma nunca foi notada.

 **Epílogo**

Sam sentou-se no banco do passageiro do Impala, por muito tempo ele havia pensado que o céu seria um lugar perfeito, algo como um jardim onde todos aqueles que morriam estariam vivos. Mas a alguns anos essa ilusão havia sido desfeita.  
-Almas gêmeas não é ?- disse Dean tirando o irmão de seu estado letárgico. Ele não havia perguntado a Sam como ele morreu, provavelmente porque já sabia a resposta. Também não questionou a razão pela qual o rapaz havia feito o que fez, certamente porque sabia que se os papéis se invertessem ele faria o mesmo.  
-Sim- disse Sam olhando para o irmão com um sorriso. -Almas gêmeas.  
-Cara isso é tão gay - disse Dean balançando a cabeça.  
-Cale a boca, Jerk -disse Sam sorrindo para o irmão.  
-Me obrigue, Bitch- disse Dean da mesma forma.  
O motor Impala rugiu e seu ruído de misturou com o som da música "Stairway to heaven" que explodia nos autofalantes do carro, eles seguiram em direção ao Roadhouse. Haviam algumas cervejas esperando por eles a 6 anos.


End file.
